Lacrimosa
by inmemoryoftheMasterRapper
Summary: You bowed to me for the final touch… a soft “Yes, my lord” coming out of your mocking lips.
1. Shed Tears For Me

**Lacrimosa**

**Summary:** Based on episode 24 of Kuroshitsuji. Oneshot. This is based on Ciel's POV. Don't sue me. XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana-san and "Lacrimosa" belongs to Kalafina. :D

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive… just Ciel Phantomhive…" I said I look up to the flower ring that resembled the color of the heirloom ring that I had. It's a pretty blue flower, I must say. Sebastian continues to kneel behind me; I know he's watching my every move up until now. He must be thinking I'll escape from him.

_Heh. As if I'd ever do that._

I promised myself… that I'd be the soul he's yearning for. I'd fulfill the end of the bargain for him… I'll give up my life… All to satisfy his hunger.

Sebastian carries me to a place I don't know of. I somehow pity him that his left arm is torn off by that angel. I wanted to say to him, 'Put me down so you can have rest…' but I didn't. I decided to wrap my left arm around his neck, so I can transfer some of my weight, but to no avail. I tried not to cry…

_I tried not to cry._

He puts me on a stone bench that felt really cold… "Is this the last place?"

You answered with a nod.

"Will it hurt?" I asked. You answered with a slight smile on your face, "Yes, a little bit. Though I'll try to make it as gentle as possible." I looked up to you, "No. Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life into my soul…" You had a shocked look on your face for the last time. And you smiled…

You bowed to me for the final touch… a soft "Yes, my lord" coming out of your mocking lips.

As you came near me, I tried not to think of anything anymore… For I am already dead… Yes… I'll die only in your hands… only in your hands and no one else's… Just as I had promised to myself.

You take off the eye patch that hides the seal of the contract… Our bond that ties us together until the end.

"Well then, _Bocchan._"

I close my eyes as I felt your teeth grazing onto my neck. Later, I clench my fists from the pain as you bite off a chunk of my skin, biting my lower lip in agony. You continue to bite and munch off the skin and flesh of my being as I continue to close my eyes, feeling the darkness slowly engulfing me in vain.

As you bite what I think is the last of me, I fell on the cold stoned ground, relishing the sudden feel of coldness onto my rapidly dying body… Feeling the rush of pooling blood onto the ground.

When I looked up at you, you were covered in my blood, the fangs protruding from those devilish lips, flooded in crimson liquid. Your eyes continue to sink in me in those now red-violet depths.

And before I close my eyes, I saw you, kneeling in front of me, your eyes seem distant and eyebrows furrowed in an emotion I couldn't decipher. Reaching out your ungloved hand, I can see you… You're crying endlessly… and you mouthed…

_I am sorry._

I close my eyes in final sleep…

_Until I see you crumbling down and your defiled heart sheds tears._


	2. I Shall Follow You Tonight

**Lacrimosa**

**Summary: **_"I am sorry..."_

**DISCLAIMER:** Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana-san and Lacrimosa belongs to Kalafina.

**A/N:** I decided to put up a second chapter, the final chapter of this tragic fanfiction. It keeps bugging me on midnight, so I decided to write this as "the final piece". This is written in our favorite butler's point of view.

-------

I slowly walk up to him as I stare at my master with dark violet eyes, quietly celebrating inside my mind that I can now eat my delectable meal in peace.

Looking back, I realized how much I'll be missing my master, mostly because of his arrogance, I suppose. He'll never scream out for help; his high pride, I'll miss that too.

I silently put my right arm on the string of his eye patch, unnoticably putting a spell upon my little master. Really, if he weren't my meal, or maybe, if the Queen hadn't done such a thing as to annihilate the Phantomhives, I don't think he'll be in front of me right now. I don't think I'll be able to serve him. And if we hadn't met...

_I don't think he'll die by my hands._

I leaned in closer to my master's face, relishing the sight of him trying to be strong despite his own power, his own _death_, being in front of him. I bow to that. Such a strong master. I wonder if I'll ever meet another one like him...

_I don't think that will happen._

I sink my fangs into the croon of his neck, all the while looking at his features.

He just closed his eyes in silent pain.

At that, something triggered inside of me... like a feeling that tears me apart.

I swallowed the chunk of skin that I had ripped off of him, hearing him gasp and wrinkle his eyebrows in obvious pain. I want to comfort him but...

It was the last order... to make it as painful as possible.

I pretend not to hear his jagged breath as I dip my head once again to his shoulder, instantly knawing at the sockets. I watch him bit his lower lip in excruciating pain. My master just clenched his little fists onto the stoned bench. Normally, people would try to claw their attacker, their instinct showing through. But this child...

He didn't even touch me.

I continue ripping off his flesh, his ear to be exact, and I saw my master gradually becoming deathly pale every second, and cold sweat starts to form on his forehead. When he couldn't take the pain anymore, he fell limp on the hard ground, a soft thud resounding loudly in my ears.

And at that, I knelt in front of him, watching the scarlet blood oozing from his small body, slowly coloring the gray pavement in red. I tried not to scream in agony, seeing my master in such a state all because of me...

I reached out my right arm covered in his blood, and I saw him look at me, with those melancholic blue and purple eyes. He still has the courage to actually _look_ at me, with those nearly-crying depths... I saw him staring at me, he didn't cry nor said anything throughout the things I just did to him. He just looked at me...

And smiled.

He smiled a smile of sadness, of agony, and of contentment as he slowly, ever so slowly, closed his heterochromatic eyes... the symbol of our contract slowly fading visibly in his right eye.

The contract is fulfilled.

Another master is devoured by me.

But this master...

"_I am sorry..."_

It barely came out as a whisper.

And I cried.

When he closed his eyes, tears ran down endlessly on my ruby eyes, the tears wiping away some of the blood that smeared on my face.

"My master..."

My _everything._

As I gather his now lifeless body beside me, I can feel the tug of pain in my heart with grief, solemnly wishing for him to come back.

_But I can't._

I'm not God that can restore the dead back to life. I'm a demon... a devourer of souls... I taint the innocent into despair... but...

I don't want him to die.

"Young master... _my_ master... I promised to you... many, _many_ times..."

I touched his soft, cold face with a gentle finger, the blood on my hands slowly covers his parts touched by me.

"I shall follow you..."

I embraced him close to my cheek, feeling the warmth of his soul that now dwells within me.

"Until the depths of hell..."

A kiss upon his unmoving lips.

"I shall follow you tonight..."

My eyes turn to a soft red glow as I look upon my now dead master. _You are beautiful even on death._

"Let me be with my lord forever..."

I touched him, and he slowly falls into dust, returning to what he was before... All humans... return to dust... and as for me...

"Young master Ciel, I'll be with you..."

I let my body, my human body, and my demon self, to slowly disintegrate into nothingness... until my whole being, inside and out, slowly becomes a mass of dark feathers, rapidly melding into the dust that slowly forms beneath.

Feathers and dust-like substances lie upon the ground.

_If you are gone... my long centuries of life are meaningless from now on..._

And Sebastian Michaelis was no more.


End file.
